collecting your endless thoughts
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Apa yang kau pikirkan hari ini tentang aku?"—ketika perhatianmu sejenak beralih kepadaku; akan kusimpan baik-baik semua pemikiranmu. / Kido's POV


_Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku hari ini?_

_._

_._

_**Collecting Your Endless Thoughts**_

_**.**_

_From __**Nacchan Sakura, **__to __**You.**_

_**.**_

_Kagerou Project belongs to __**Jin**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku tahu bahwa matamu hanya memperhatikan satu orang saja.

Hari ini dia memakai baju berwarna cerah, misalnya. Hari ini ia juga memakai syal berwarna merah, misalnya.

Aku tahu bahwa aku tak akan bisa sebanding dengan sosok kakak yang begitu istimewa di pandanganmu,

Maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan tiap pikiran dan perkataan sekecil apapun yang kau tujukan kepadaku; dan akan aku simpan dengan baik di dalam hati.

...Karena tidak setiap saat kau memperhatikan diriku—layaknya kau memperhatikan kak Ayano.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau cocok dengan bando berwarna putih itu, Tsubomi."

Rona merah kututupi dengan susah payah dari wajahku, aku berkata bahwa aku tak suka dikatai manis; namun sebenarnya, di dalam hati aku sudah menari di atas langit.

Tapi tak lama; meskipun aku memang sengaja mengubah penampilanku hari ini, kak Ayano yang memang manis selalu berhasil membuat perhatianmu kembali beralih.

"Kak Ayano, kau terlihat... cantik sekali."

—Cantik, ucapnya.

Sementara aku yang hanya menerima pujian kecil ini harus merasa puas, untuk sementara. Kak Ayano membalas pujiannya; '_Terima kasih, Shuuya. Shintaro yang.. memilihkan baju ini untukku.'_

—Ah, kak Ayano lagi-lagi menunjukan ekspresi yang tak pernah ia tujukan kepada siapapun kecuali Shintaro.

Dan lagi-lagi; aku harus melihat Shuuya tersenyum kecut seraya bersembunyi di balik senyuman; hatinya pasti terasa sakit, saat ini.

—Terkadang aku berpikir, mungkinkah posisi kami saat ini sama?

Mungkin diam-diam, Shuuya juga menyimpan setiap apa yang kak Ayano pikirkan tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa membenci kak Ayano, aku tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya.

Bagaimanapun juga, itu sudah menjadi keputusan Shuuya untuk terus memperhatikannya seorang; kak Ayano tak pernah meminta ataupun memaksa. Kak Ayano selalu bersikap adil; ia tak pernah meminta untuk jadi yang istimewa—dan begitu juga ia tak pernah memperlakukan satu orang saja sebagai yang paling disayang. Perhatian dan kasih sayang kak Ayano terbagi rata kepada kami semua—sama. Untukku, Shuuya, ataupun Kousuke.

Jika aku mendapatkan satu buah permen; maka Shuuya dan Kousuke juga akan mendapatkan dengan jumlah yang sama.

Jika kak Ayano memiliki satu permen dan kami tidak, dia akan membagi permen tersebut agar kami semua bisa makan sama-sama.

.

_Namun berbeda ketika kami semua tumbuh dewasa secara perlahan._

_._

Kak Ayano masih sama—ia tak pernah membedakan. Namun Kousuke mulai memberi sedikit perhatiannya pada gadis bernama Marry Kozakura.

...Dan Shuuya juga sama.

—Ia kini benar-benar hanya memandang kak Ayano sepenuhnya. Hanya kak Ayano seorang.

Tak ada yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Dengar deh, Tsubomi! Hari ini, aku bahagia sekali. Hari ini—"

Hari itu dimulai dengan perbincangan antar perempuan; aku sudah menduga sejak lama bahwa kak Ayano dan lelaki bernama Shintaro yang sering dibicarakannya memang saling menyukai. Kak Ayano memilihku sebagai orang pertama yang ia beri tahu akan sebuah kabar gembira; statusnya dan Shintaro bukanlah lagi sekedar teman saja.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, _'Syukurlah'._

Kak Ayano tertawa kecil dengan pipi yang merona. Ah, wajah kak Ayano yang manis itu kembali muncul; wajah yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain kecuali Shintaro. Kak Ayano sangat bahagia saat ini; aku bisa merasakannya.

—Namun kak Ayano terlalu tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya; hanya aku yang sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar dari balik pintu kamar.

Oh..

Ada aroma dari parfum Shuuya terbawa oleh udara.

.

.

.

"Aku memang sadar bahwa aku tak memiliki kesempatan."

Shuuya menggunakan kekuatan matanya; meskipun menangis, siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini akan tertipu dengan senyum yang terpasang di parasnya.

"Shintaro itu ya—aku pernah bertemu dengannya, sekali. Dia lelaki yang menyebalkan—ketus sekali terhadap kak Ayano. Tapi aku tahu, sesungguhnya ia sangat menyayangi kak Ayano..."

Butiran air mata ia sembunyikan dengan mata yang memancarkan warna merah.

"Hey, Tsubomi, apa menurutmu... kak Ayano bahagia?"

—Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku, Shuuya?

"Aku ingin kak Ayano bahagia."

.

_Tentu saja._

_Yang kau pikirkan selama ini hanya dia, bukan?_

_._

"..Kak Ayano bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dan aku yakin, ini semua juga berkat dirimu, Shuuya."

.

_Yang kau pedulikan hanyalah kebahagiaannya, bukan?_

_._

"...Terima kasih, Tsubomi. Kau memang terkadang memiliki mulut yang pedas; namun sesungguhnya, kau sangat baik hati."

—Ah.

Kembali aku mendapatkan satu dari pikiranmu; dan akan aku tambahkan ke dalam koleksiku.

.

.

.

Yang menangis paling kencang di hari itu adalah Shuuya.

Dia bahkan tak mau repot menutupi wajahnya dengan tipu muslihat—ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir bebas.

Berkali-kali ia memanggilkan namanya; _'Kak Ayano, kak Ayano_—' sampai suaranya menjadi serak.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan erat; kenapa kau harus pergi, kak Ayano?

—Kenapa aku tidak rela melihat dirimu pergi selamanya?

Padahal di dalam hati kecil, aku tahu—

Bahwa kalau kau pergi, bisa saja aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu; aku tak perlu lagi berusaha agar Shuuya bisa memandangku.

Tetapi ternyata aku salah; aku memang menyayangimu, aku tak bisa membencimu, kak Ayano.

Sekarang aku malah membenci kenyataan.

Karena kau pergi—Shuuya kini tak akan bisa memandang siapapun lagi; seluruh perhatiannya pergi bersama dirimu, selamanya.

.

.

.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku hari ini?_

_.  
_

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk berbicara seperti itu, Tsubomi?"

"—Iya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat dan menolong sesama." Aku membetulkan posisi jaket tudung yang kak Ayano berikan kepadaku; merasakan sisa aroma kak Ayano yang membuatkan jaket ini dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku akan menjadi kuat seperti kak Ayano."

"Hmm—begitu ya? Kalau begitu, ini seperti organisasi rahasia! Seperti saat kita bermain dengan kakak dulu. Hanya saja... sekarang, Tsubomi adalah ketuanya!"

Sedikit terkejut, kedua bola mataku terbuka lebar. "E-eh? Aku?"

"Iya! Tapi—kalau dipanggil 'ketua Tsubomi', rasanya terlalu imut, ya.."

—Ah lagi-lagi,

Kau melakukannya tanpa sadar.

"J-jangan sebut aku dengan kata 'imut'!"

.

_Aku kembali mengumpulkan pikiranmu._

.

"Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, aku mohon bantuanmu ya, ketua Kido!"

—Kurasa pikiranmu tentang diriku..

Memang tidak ada akhirnya.

.

.

.

_Ketika apa yang kau pikirkan sudah menjadi penyangga hidupku di dunia ini._

_Hari ini, aku juga akan mengumpulkan setiap pikiranmu sekecil apapun._

_Hey,_

_Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang aku hari ini?_

_._

_**Collecting your endless thoughts**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
